Dragon Sounds
All Dragons in Dragon Story, except the Glacius Dragon, have certain sounds or cries that can be heard when you click on a dragon's image in the habitat menu. The following is the list of and the dragon that make them. __TOC__ Sound: Airy Cheerful *Above Dragon *Aerialist Dragon *Air Dragon *Amour Dragon *Aqua Fyre Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Archer Dragon *Argentinian Dragon *Artist Dragon *Ashfeather Dragon *Astro Dragon *Athletic Dragon *Ballot Dragon *Beaded Dragon *Beau Dragon *Bellis Dragon *Blossom Dragon *Breeze Dragon *Bright Daisy Dragon *Bright Phoenix Dragon *Butterfly Dragon *Cackle Dragon *Candy Hoard Dragon *Candy Stack Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Chill Dragon *Chitter Dragon *Chroma Dragon *Clever Dragon *Cloud Dragon *Cloud Rider Dragon *Clown Dragon *Comet Dragon *Companion Dragon *Corgi Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Cosmos Dragon *Courier Dragon *Cove Dragon *Cozy Dragon *Creator Dragon *Crimson Storm8 Dragon *Crux Dragon *Crystal Fyre Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Curio Dragon *Cutie Dragon *Daredevil Dragon *Dark Phoenix Dragon *Dark Unicorn Dragon *Dawn Dragon *Daycast Dragon *Daywing Dragon *Deep Sea Dragon *Desert Dragon *Dino Dragon *Dionysus Dragon *Direfrost Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Drake Dragon *Drama Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Dreamweaver Dragon *Eagle Dragon *Easter Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *Eco Dragon *Efflorescent Dragon *Electric Dragon *Elf Dragon *Featherborn Dragon *Feathered Dragon *Ferret Dragon *Festive Light Dragon *Festive Night Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Firefly Dragon *Flametail Dragon *Flower Dragon *Flower Power Dragon *Fluffy Dragon *Flurry Dragon *Fog Dragon *Fortune Teller Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Fowluck Dragon *Frostbite Dragon *Frostborn Dragon *Frostfire Dragon *Fruitful Dragon *Full Moon Dragon *Fungi Dragon *Gelt Dragon *Ghost Dragon *Ghost Armor Dragon *Gift Bow Dragon *Girlpower Dragon *Glimmer Dragon *Gloriosa Dragon *Gold Hunter Dragon *Goldbloom Dragon *Goldleaf Dragon *Graffiti Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Groom Dragon *Gryffin Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Harvest Moon Dragon *Haunted Gemini Dragon *Haunted Virgo Dragon *Herald Dragon *Hermes Dragon *Hibiscus Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Hoot Dragon *Hot-air Dragon *Humming Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Hyacinth Dragon *Icy Aquamarine Dragon *Igloo Dragon *Impetus Dragon *Intricate Egg Dragon *Jade Dragon *Jaeger Dragon *Jingle Bell Dragon *Jupiter Dragon *Kaboom Dragon *Kea Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Kung-Fu Dragon *Laceleaf Dragon *Lamiales Dragon *Lamplight Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Lavender Dragon *Leaf Dragon *Life Emerald Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Limerick Dragon *Little Hero Dragon *Little Red Dragon *Little Monster Dragon *Little Wizard Dragon *Loki Dragon *Lonely Dragon *Lost Love Dragon *Lovebird Dragon *Lovepup Dragon *Lunar Monkey Dragon *Lunar Mouse Dragon *Lunar Rooster Dragon *Macaw Dragon *Mage Dragon *Magic Dragon *Magpie Dragon *Maple Dragon *Metal Dragon *Metalmark Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Midas Dragon *Mist Dragon *Mistletoe Dragon *Moon Petal Dragon *Moth Dragon *Mummy Dragon *Naughty Dragon *Nautilus Dragon *Neo Aquarius Dragon *Neo Bat Dragon *Neo Black Dragon *Neo Forest Dragon *Neo Gemini Dragon *Neo Goblin Dragon *Neo Gold Dragon *Neo Libra Dragon *Neo Lotus Dragon *Neo Rapunzel Dragon *Neo Red Dragon *Neo Witch Dragon *Neo Yellow Dragon *Nevermore Dragon *New Year Dragon *Night Imp Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Noble Princess Dragon *Noel Dragon *Northwest Dragon *Origami Dragon *Orion Dragon *Pack Dragon *Papa Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Pandora Dragon *Paper Lantern Dragon *Paradise Dragon *Parrot Dragon *Party Dragon *Past Dragon *Pastel Dragon *Pathfinder Dragon *Penguin Dragon *Penumbra Dragon *Peryton Dragon *Petal Dragon *Pink Rose Dragon *Playful New Year Dragon *Pluto Dragon *Poetry Dragon *Prime Energy Dragon *Prism Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Quilted Dragon *Radiant Dragon *Rainbow End Dragon *Rainbow Heart Dragon *Rainbow King Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *Reticulum Dragon *Rhyme Dragon *Rose Quartz Dragon *Satyr Dragon *Seeker Dragon *Skylady Dragon *Smitten Dragon *Snow Elf Dragon *Snow Globe Dragon *Snug Dragon *Solar Fyre Dragon *Spirit Crystal Dragon *Star Lorikeet Dragon *Star Topper Dragon *Stargazer Dragon *Stormie Dragon *Succulent Dragon *Summer Elf Dragon *Sweetie Dragon *Swift Wind Dragon *Tanuki Dragon *Teacup Dragon *Terra Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Torchbearer Dragon *Treat Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon *Turkey Dragon *Twilight Rose Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Santa Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Secretary Dragon *Shamrock Dragon *Sky Dragon *Skysurfer Dragon *Snowstorm Dragon *Solar Dragon *Soul Dragon *Sunlight Dragon *Spicy Dragon *Spider Dragon *Spooky Dragon *Starlight Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Stocking Dragon *Summer Solstice Dragon *Sunblaze Dragon *Sunken Prince Dragon *Sunshine Dragon *Supersonic Dragon *Swan Dragon *Thoth Dragon *Triangulum Dragon *Ultraviolet Dragon *Uranus Dragon *Valegram Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *Visitor Dragon *Volt Dragon *Wealth Dragon *Weasel Dragon *Whiplash Dragon *Whirlwind Dragon *White Glass Dragon *White Lotus Dragon *White Witch Dragon *Winddancer Dragon *Winter Glass Dragon *Wishlist Dragon *Wisp Dragon *Wolper Dragon *Wood Nymph Dragon *Zephyr Dragon *Zinnia Dragon Sound: Aquatic Dragon *Abominable Dragon *Admirer Dragon *Anemone Dragon *Anubis Dragon *Aquamarine Dragon *Atlas Dragon *Black Cat Dragon *Bliss Dragon *Blue Magpie Dragon *Blue Tang Dragon *Breakup Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Candy Corn Dragon *Cauldron Dragon *Chromatic Dragon *Clownfish Dragon *Confection Dragon *Coral Dragon *Croconile Dragon *Cupcake Dragon *Dark Water Dragon *Downpour Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Evertrue Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Father Sky Dragon *Flamingo Dragon *Frozen Dragon *Foxglove Dragon *Galleon Dragon *Greek Dragon *Haunted Cancer Dragon *Hermit Dragon *Hocus Dragon *Hot Chocolate Dragon *Hypernova Dragon *Icicle Dragon *Ironwave Dragon *Kaiju Dragon *Koi Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Loch Ness Dragon *Lovestruck Dragon *Merfolk Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mire Dragon *Monsoon Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Neo Blue Dragon *Neo Bubble Dragon *Neo Cancer Dragon *Neo White Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Peppermint Mocha Dragon *Polar Dragon *Poseidon Dragon *Rainy Day Dragon *Rhodonite Dragon *River Dragon *Rivertroll Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Scrying Dragon *Scylla Dragon *Sea Dragon *Sea Turtle Dragon *Seafarer Dragon *Seafish Dragon *Seastar Dragon *Serpent Dragon *Shoreline Dragon *Social Dragon *Sorcerer Dragon *Splatter Dragon *Sunken Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Sunset Dragon *Sunshower Dragon *Swamp Dragon *Swimmer Dragon *Tropic Tide Dragon *Trouble Dragon *Tsunami Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Water Dragon *Waterfall Dragon *Watermelon Dragon *Waterway Dragon *Waverider Dragon *Whale Dragon *White Christmas Dragon *Whitecap Dragon *Winter Lily Dragon Sound: Classic Fearsome *8 Bit Dragon *Aboriginal Dragon *Aether Dragon *Aladdin Dragon *Alive Dragon *Alpha Dark One Dragon *Alpine Dragon *Amber Soul Dragon *Ambition Dragon *Amourshine Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Andromeda Dragon *Angel Dragon *Angelfire Dragon *Antique Dragon *Apollo Dragon *Apprentice Dragon *Archipelago Dragon *Archon Dragon *Aqua Dragon *Auromantic Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Avenging Dragon *Award Dragon *Azure Wing Dragon *Balloon Dragon *Barbarian Dragon *Basilisk Dragon *Battlecaster Dragon *Battlemage Dragon *Battlesteed Dragon *Beast Dragon *Begonia Dragon *Below Dragon *Berserker Dragon *Black Jackal Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Borealis Dragon *Bramble Dragon *Brazil Dragon *Bright Diamond Dragon *Bright Dream Dragon *British Dragon *Broken Heart Dragon *Cactus Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Cancer Dragon *Candy Cane Dragon *Canopy Dragon *Capricorn Dragon *Carousel Dragon *Cartographer Dragon *Carver Dragon *Cave Dragon *Chameleon Dragon *Chariot Dragon *Charter Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Chime Dragon *Chimney Dragon *Christmas Tree Dragon *Chromastripe Dragon *Cinder Fyre Dragon *Cinnamon Dragon *Circuit Dragon *Cirque Dragon *Cleric Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Comfy Dragon *Comic Dragon *Compass Rose Dragon *Congo Dragon *Conjur Dragon *Cosmic Nova Dragon *Cotton Candy Dragon *Creepy Dragon *Crimson Sky Dragon *Crocus Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Crystal Hearth Dragon *Czech Dragon *Dahlia Dragon *Dapper Dragon *Dark Dragon *Dark Air Dragon *Dark Amethyst Dragon *Dark Fire Dragon *Dark Mountain Dragon *Dark Naga Dragon *Darkmoon Dragon *Darkstone Dragon *Deep Space Dragon *Defender Dragon *Demise Dragon *Demolition Dragon *Demon Dragon *Diamond Horn Dragon *Disco Dragon *Dracula Dragon *Dread Captain Dragon *Dreidel Dragon *Druid Dragon *Dueler Dragon *Dusk Unicorn Dragon *Duskraven Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Earth Day Dragon *Elements Dragon *Ember Dragon *Emotion Dragon *Emperor Dragon *Engagement Dragon *England Dragon *Envious Dragon *Eridanus Dragon *Esoteric Dragon *Eve Dragon *Evergrowth Dragon *Explorer Dragon *Farm Dragon *Farsight Dragon *Father Dragon *Felicity Dragon *Feycaster Dragon *Fir Dragon *Fire Dragon *Fire Giant Dragon *Fire Opal Dragon *Fireflash Dragon *Fireflower Dragon *Firegrass Dragon *Firestorm Dragon *Fisher Dragon *Fool Dragon *Forestfire Dragon *Fortune Dragon *Franken Dragon *Freedom Dragon *Frost Sapphire Dragon *Frosted Pine Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Gale Spirit Dragon *Gardener Dragon *Garland Dragon *Gemini Dragon *Gentle Giant Dragon *Germany Dragon *Ghoststone Dragon *Ghoul Dragon *Giftwrap Dragon *Gilded Knight Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Giza Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Glitter Dragon *Gold Pheasant Dragon *Golden Dragon *Good Luck Dragon *Grave Dragon *Green Thumb Dragon *Gummy Dragon *Halloking Dragon *Hallowind Dragon *Haunted Aries Dragon *Haunted Leo Dragon *Haunted Pisces Dragon *Headless Dragon *Henna Dragon *Hercules Dragon *Hippogriff Dragon *Holographic Dragon *Honeymoon Dragon *Honor Dragon *Hopeless Dragon *Horizon Dragon *Icebreaker Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Idol Dragon *Ignis Dragon *Illusionist Dragon *Inuit Dragon *Iridescent Dragon *Independence Dragon *Jack Dragon *Jack O' Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Jigsaw Dragon *Kiss Dragon *Knight Dragon *Krampus Dragon *Labyrinth Dragon *Lantern Dragon *Leo Dragon *Lemongrass Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Leyline Dragon *Liberty Dragon *Light Dragon *Lighthouse Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lollipop Dragon *Lonestar Dragon *Lord of Light Dragon *Lovelight Dragon *Lovers Tree Dragon *Lowglow Dragon *Luminous Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Lunar Luck Dragon *Lunar Rainbow Dragon *Luxor Dragon *Lyra Dragon *Madder Dragon *Magnolia Dragon *Mango Dragon *Manticore Dragon *March Mayhem Dragon *Matua Dragon *Messenger Dragon *Midnight Dragon *Monile Dragon *Mosaic Dragon *Musketeer Dragon *Nano Dragon *Neo Anubis Dragon *Neo Black Pearl Dragon *Neo Capricorn Dragon *Neo Cosmic Dragon *Neo Eclipse Dragon *Neo Fire Dragon *Neo Glasswing Dragon *Neo Green Dragon *Neo Leo Dragon *Neo Magic Dragon *Neo Meteor Dragon *Neo Pink Dragon *Neo Purple Dragon *Neo Rainbow Dragon *Neo Sagittarius Dragon *Neo Scorpio Dragon *Neo Tinsel Dragon *Neo Valkyrie Dragon *Neon Dragon *Neptune Dragon *New England Dragon *Night Dragon *Night Bloom Dragon *Nightfire Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Nightstalker Dragon *Northern Dragon *Northstar Dragon *Nova Dragon *Novadream Dragon *Nutcracker Dragon *Ocean Dragon *Odyssey Dragon *Olympus Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Orator Dragon *Orbit Dragon *Oriole Dragon *Ornament Dragon *Osiris Dragon *Palmate Dragon *Papyrus Dragon *Patchwork Dragon *Patriotic Dragon *Pearlhorn Dragon *Peridot Dragon *Pharomage Dragon *Phase Dragon *Philippine Dragon *Pillager Dragon *Pirate Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Plasma Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Playful Dragon *Plucky Dragon *Poison Dragon *Pokey Dragon *Polaris Dragon *Polynesian Dragon *Poprock Dragon *Praetorian Dragon *Prankster Dragon *Present Dragon *Prime Magic Dragon *Prime Power Dragon *Prize Fighter Dragon *Punk Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Pyxis Dragon *Quicksand Dragon *Quicksilver Dragon *Radioactive Dragon *Rainbow Sentinel Dragon *Ranger Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Razorclaw Dragon *Redtail Dragon *Redwing Dragon *Regal Moon Dragon *Regrowth Dragon *Relaxed Dragon *Ridgeback Dragon *Rogue Dragon *Romantic Dragon *Royal Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Ruby Crown Dragon *Rushlight Dragon *Rustling Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Scarbolt Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Seafrost Dragon *Seaking Dragon *Sealord Dragon *Seashore Dragon *Seasonal Dragon *Serpens Dragon *Shatterfright Dragon *Shatterfrost Dragon *Shining Luck Dragon *Skeletal Knight Dragon *Skeleton Dragon *Skyray Dragon *Skywind Dragon *Sleigh Dragon *Slumber Dragon *Smoke Dragon *Snowball Dragon *Snowdrift Dragon *Snowdrop Dragon *Snowfall Dragon *Snowhide Dragon *Snuggle Dragon *Sobek Dragon *Soccer Dragon *Solo Dragon *Solstice Dragon *Sootfoot Dragon *Soulstep Dragon *Spark Dragon *Sparkler Dragon *Spellspine Dragon *St. Patrick's Dragon *Stalwart Dragon *Starry Night Dragon *Steel Samurai Dragon *Stoic Dragon *Styx Dragon *Sunbeam Dragon *Sunsnake Dragon *Sunstone Dragon *Supernova Dragon *Surprise Dragon *Sweet Pea Dragon *Sylvan Dragon *Tarot Dragon *Taurus Dragon *Temperance Dragon *Thanksgiving Dragon *Thebes Dragon *Thunder Topaz Dragon *Thunderstorm Dragon *Thunderstrike Dragon *Tie Dye Dragon *Tiger Lily Dragon *Titan Dragon *Toothy Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Torchlight Dragon *Toucan Dragon *Transformation Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Tree Frog Dragon *Tree Topper Dragon *Tribal Dragon *Trick Dragon *Tricorn Dragon *Trojan Dragon *Tunisian Dragon *Umber Onyx Dragon *Ursa Minor Dragon *USA Dragon *Valentine Dragon *Vela Dragon *Venetian Dragon *Vibrant Dragon *Vinecrawler Dragon *Viola Dragon *Vizier Dragon *Warbler Dragon *Warden Dragon *Warrior Prince Dragon *Water Rune Dragon *Wave Racer Dragon *Web Dragon *Were Dragon *White Bengal Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon *White Gold Dragon *White Ninja Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Whitebloom Dragon *Wild Dragon *Wild Imp Dragon *Wiselord Dragon *Wonder Dragon *Wraith Dragon *Wreath Dragon Sound: Deep Earthy Roar *Abyss Dragon *Amazon Dragon *Archangel Dragon *Ares Dragon *Armor Dragon *Artifact Dragon *Astromancer Dragon *Avalanche Dragon *Avatar Dragon *Azurite Dragon *Behemoth Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Blast Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Bonsai Dragon *Brave Dragon *Bronzetalon Dragon *Bundled Dragon *Castle Dragon *Celestial Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Chakra Dragon *Chess Dragon *Chimera Dragon *Coal Dragon *Coastal Dragon *Confectionary Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Crystal Dragon *Cursed Idol Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Delver Dragon *Devil Dragon *Dozer Dragon *Earth Dragon *Earthquake Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Ember Ruby Dragon *Emberglow Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Emerald Knight Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Final Cheer Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Forest Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Gargoyle Dragon *Garnet Dragon *Geode Dragon *Glacial Dragon *Glacius the Ancient *Glass Dragon *Glowstone Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Golem Dragon *Green Christmas Dragon *Greensight Dragon *Guardian Dragon *Guardian Angel Dragon *Hades Dragon *Half-Giant Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Harvest Dragon *Haunted Aquarius Dragon *Haunted Capricorn Dragon *Hearth Dragon *Hekate Dragon *Helianthus Dragon *Helios Dragon *Hidden Gem Dragon *Highland Dragon *Holly Dragon *Hook Dragon *Hydra Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Ice Giant Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Islander Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Immovable Dragon *Inquisitor Dragon *Ironbark Dragon *Island Dragon *Ivory Dragon *Khepri Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Life Dragon *Lost Bones Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Lucky Jade Dragon *Lumberjack Dragon *Magma Dragon *Malachite Dragon *Mammoth Dragon *Mantaray Dragon *Marble Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *Mask Dragon *Mech Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Mischief Dragon *Mithril Dragon *Mountain Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Neo Glacius Dragon *Neo Ophiuchus Dragon *Neo Valiant Dragon *Noble King Dragon *Oathkeeper Dragon *Obsidian Dragon *Opal Dragon *Owl Dragon *Pale Lantern Dragon *Pinata Dragon *Planet Dragon *Pot of Gold Dragon *Prime Arcane Dragon *Prime Life Dragon *Neo Taurus Dragon *Pumpking Dragon *Quasar Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Ra Dragon *Rainbow Rose Dragon *Raven Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Rex Dragon *Rose Dragon *Rune Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Sand Castle Dragon *Scarab Dragon *Secret Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Skeleking Dragon *Skymour Dragon *Snowmelt Dragon *Spartan Dragon *Spellbound Dragon *Spellthorn Dragon *Spelunking Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Stalactite Dragon *Stalagmite Dragon *Stone Spirit Dragon *Storm Dragon *Strength Dragon *Sulfur Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Tender Heart Dragon *Thai Dragon *Templar Dragon *Toll Dragon *Tusker Dragon *Underworld Dragon *Unicorn Dragon *Viking Dragon *Warrior King Dragon *Werewolf Dragon *Wightlord Dragon *Winter Games Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon *Zombie Dragon Sound: Feminine Roar *Acrobat Dragon *Adrift Princess Dragon *Adventure Dragon *Albino Peacock Dragon *Amaryllis Dragon *Amber Dragon *Amethyst Dragon *Ancient Mummy Dragon *Aphrodite Dragon *Aries Dragon *Artemis Dragon *Asterales Dragon *Athena Dragon *Auntie Dragon *Ballet Dragon *Banshee Dragon *Beauty Dragon *Birthday Dragon *Black Diamond Dragon *Black Pearl Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Black Swan Dragon *Blacksmith Dragon *Blue Peacock Dragon *Boo Dragon *Bouquet Dragon *Brazilian Dragon *Bride Dragon *Bride of Franken Dragon *Brightshine Dragon *Brilliant Dragon *Bubble Gum Dragon *Buttercup Dragon *Cadabra Dragon *Camellia Dragon *Candle Dragon *Cardinal Dragon *Carnation Dragon *Carol Dragon *Chandelier Dragon *Chaotic Dragon *Charm Dragon *Chocolate Dragon *Choir Dragon *Chrysanthemum Dragon *Citrus Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Coast Mother Dragon *Coconut Dragon *Compassion Dragon *Contender Dragon *Corsair Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Creation Dragon *Crescent Dragon *Crystal Ornament Dragon *Cutiepie Dragon *Cygnus Dragon *Daisy Dragon *Dame of Darkness Dragon *Dark Leaf Dragon *Dark Orchid Dragon *Dark Prime Chrono Dragon *Darkwing Dragon *Daydreamer Dragon *Dearest Dragon *Deep Freeze Dragon *Delicraft Dragon *Delphinium Dragon *Depths Dragon *Devoted Dragon *Divine Dragon *Dizzy Dragon *Dream Dragon *Dusk Dragon *Elegance Dragon *Ember Star Dragon *Empress Dragon *Enchantress Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Faefrost Dragon *Fairshine Dragon *Fairy Dragon *Familiar Dragon *Fantasy Dragon *Fire Garnet Dragon *Fireblood Dragon *Firstsight Dragon *Flame Queen Dragon *Flawless Dragon *Fluorescent Dragon *Forest Fyre Dragon *Forever Dragon *Foreverbloom Dragon *Fright Lady Dragon *Frightmare Dragon *Fruition Dragon *Galanthus Dragon *Galaxy Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Gentle Knight Dragon *Ghastly Dragon *Gildclaw Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Giving Dragon *Glasswing Dragon *Glitterspark Dragon *Godmother Dragon *Golden Faerie Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Gorgeous Dragon *Gorgon Dragon *Gossamer Dragon *Graceful Dragon *Grand Amber Dragon *Grandma Dragon *Green Quetzal Dragon *Guiding Star Dragon *Halloqueen Dragon *Haunted Libra Dragon *Haunted Sagittarius Dragon *Healer Dragon *Hectic Dragon *Hera Dragon *Heroine Dragon *High Noon Dragon *High Priestess Dragon *Hive Queen Dragon *Holiday Dragon *Hula Dragon *Huntress Dragon *Honeysuckle Dragon *Ice Queen Dragon *Imp Dragon *Invisible Dragon *Iris Dragon *Irish Dragon *Japanese Dragon *Jasmine Dragon *Jester Dragon *Jingle Dragon *Juliette Dragon *Jungle Queen Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon *Kindheart Dragon *Kite Dragon *Knightmare Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Lady Dragon *Ladybug Dragon *Libra Dragon *Light Mother Dragon *Lightspeed Dragon *Lilac Dragon *Lily Dragon *Love Dragon *Love Letter Dragon *Lovers Dragon *Lovescale Dragon *Loveydovey Dragon *Luck Dragon *Luckmane Dragon *Luna Dragon *Lunar Fyre Dragon *Magnificent Dragon *Mama Dragon *Mama Klaws Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *Marigold Dragon *Masquerade Dragon *Matchmaker Dragon *May Dragon *Meadow Dragon *Medusa Dragon *Melody Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Merry Dragon *Miss Mummy Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Monster Mash Dragon *Moon Dragon *Moonglow Dragon *Moonlight Dragon *Moonrise Dragon *Morning Glory Dragon *Moss Dragon *Mother Dragon *Mother Earth Dragon *Motherly Dragon *Music Dragon *Naga Dragon *Nebula Dragon *Needle Dragon *Nefertem Dragon *Neo Air Dragon *Neo Bride Dragon *Neo Chromatic Dragon *Neo Diamond Dragon *Neo Iris Dragon *Neo Kitsune Dragon *Neo Moon Dragon *Neo Pansy Dragon *Neo Pixie Dragon *Neo Rose Dragon *Neo Sphinx Dragon *Neo Sugar Plum Dragon *Neo Supreme Dragon *Neo Turquoise Dragon *Neo Unicorn Dragon *Neo Virgo Dragon *Nightflower Dragon *Nightlight Dragon *Nile Dragon *Noble Dragon *Noble Queen Dragon *Nomad Dragon *Nouveau Dragon *Nymph Dragon *Nyx Dragon *Occult Dragon *Ocean Lily Dragon *Old Trinket Dragon *Omega Light Mother Dragon *Orchid Dragon *Overgrowth Dragon *Overlove Dragon *Paeonia Dragon *Paisley Dragon *Pansy Dragon *Parade Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Passion Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Peafowl Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Peony Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Pink Lotus Dragon *Pixie Dragon *Plum Blossom Dragon *Pocus Dragon *Poinsettia Dragon *Poison Ivy Dragon *Porcelain Dragon *Pretty Dragon *Pride Dragon *Prime Loyal Dragon *Prophecy Dragon *Protector Dragon *Psychedelic Dragon *Pyre Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Queen Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Rainbow Plume Dragon *Rainbow Queen Dragon *Rapunzel Dragon *Rattle Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Red Rose Dragon *Redbloom Dragon *Rex Begonia Dragon *Rose Angel Dragon *Rose Gold Dragon *Rose Knight Dragon *Rose Magma Dragon *Rose Tigereye Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Sea Dancer Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Seacrypt Dragon *Seaglass Dragon *Seahorse Dragon *Seaqueen Dragon *Seawitch Dragon *Seer Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Siamese Dragon *Silver Dragon *Silver Screen Dragon *Single Dragon *Skelequeen Dragon *Sky Fyre Dragon *Sky Knight Dragon *Snap Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Snowlady Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Soft Heart Dragon *Soft Shine Dragon *Solunar Dragon *Sorceress Dragon *Sour Candy Dragon *Spanish Dragon *Spell Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Spirit Queen Dragon *Spring Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Starfall Dragon *Steelflare Dragon *Stellar Core Dragon *Stone Dragon *Stunning Dragon *Sugar Plum Dragon *Sultana Dragon *Summer Lily Dragon *Sunflower Dragon *Sweetheart Dragon *Thoughtful Dragon *Tideteller Dragon *Tigerfly Dragon *Time Travel Dragon *Tinkerer Dragon *Tiny Dragon *Toil Dragon *Tombstone Dragon *Tourmaline Dragon *Tracker Dragon *Trick or Treat Dragon *Tricrown Dragon *Tropic Dragon *True Love Dragon *Truffle Dragon *Tulip Dragon *Turkish Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Universe Dragon *Unruly Dragon *Valiant Dragon *Venomous Dragon *Venus Dragon *Villainess Dragon *Vinum Dragon *Virgo Dragon *Virtue Dragon *Wardrum Dragon *Warpaint Dragon *Warrior Princess Dragon *Warrior Queen Dragon *White Magic Dragon *Whiteout Dragon *Wicked Witch Dragon *Wildflower Dragon *Winter Dragon *Winter Rose Dragon *Winterchill Dragon *Wish Dragon *Witch Dragon *XO Dragon Sound: Mature Controlled *Abra Dragon *Achilles Dragon *Afterlife Dragon *Alexandrite Dragon *Ambassador Dragon *Amphora Dragon *Ancestor Dragon *Anchor Dragon *Ancient Star Dragon *Alchemy Dragon *Aquarknight Dragon *Arbiter Dragon *Arcane Dragon *Ash Dragon *Atlantis Dragon *Autumn Dragon *Awoken Dragon *Bastet Dragon *Bat Dragon *Beacon Dragon *Beastmaster Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Beloved Dragon *Bengal Dragon *Beryl Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Birthstone Dragon *Black Ice Dragon *Blackhole Dragon *Bluejay Dragon *Bonfire Dragon *Boreal Dragon *Bountiful Dragon *Brightsteel Dragon *Bronze Dragon *Bronze Age Dragon *Buried Bones Dragon *Calmheart Dragon *Camelot Dragon *Cavalcade Dragon *Centurion Dragon *Charisma Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Chronicler Dragon *Cobra Dragon *Corona Dragon *Crown Jewel Dragon *Crucible Dragon *Crypt Dragon *Cursed Rose Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Dark Chroma Dragon *Dark Crystal Dragon *Dark Diamond Dragon *Dark Omen Dragon *Darkhound Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Deadwood Dragon *Diamond Dragon *Diamond Prism Dragon *Djinn Dragon *Double-Dye Dragon *Dusky Lory Dragon *Egyptian Dragon *Elder Dragon *Empyreal Dragon *Enameled Dragon *Enamored Dragon *Enlightened Dragon *Fates Dragon *Flutterglint Dragon *Forbidden Dragon *Forgefather Dragon *Fornax Dragon *Frostwolf Dragon *Furylord Dragon *Future Dragon *Gaia Dragon *Gatekeeper Dragon *Genie Dragon *Gentleman Dragon *Glider Dragon *Gold Dragon *Gold Fyre Dragon *Gold Horizon Dragon *Gold Lion Dragon *Grandcaster Dragon *Gravitron Dragon *Grumblesnore Dragon *Halfblood Dragon *Harmony Knight Dragon *Hauliday Dragon *Haunted Scorpio Dragon *Haunted Taurus Dragon *Herbaceous Dragon *Homunculus Dragon *Honeycomb Dragon *Hum Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Hypnosis Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Ice Knight Dragon *Ifrit Dragon *Incognito Dragon *Infinity Dragon *Iron Age Dragon *Ivory Pearl Dragon *Jade Hook Dragon *Jungle Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kabuki Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Kaulipia Dragon *Kenyan Dragon *Khnum Dragon *King Dragon *Kintsugi Dragon *Landbringer Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Lorekeeper Dragon *Loyal Dragon *Lumen Dragon *Lunar Queen Dragon *Lunar Ram Dragon *Mad Scientist Dragon *Madagascar Dragon *Magic Lamp Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Marionette Dragon *Mars Dragon *Medic Dragon *Meditation Dragon *Menorah Dragon *Metallurgy Dragon *Mexican Dragon *Mindvolt Dragon *Mingle Dragon *Moonseeker Dragon *Mystic Dragon *Nature Dragon *Nebula Opal Dragon *Neo Aries Dragon *Neo Dapper Dragon *Neo Pharaoh Dragon *Neo Pisces Dragon *Never Ending Dragon *New Zealand Dragon *Nightwing Dragon *Noble Prince Dragon *Nordic Dragon *Northern Light Dragon *Old Hermit Dragon *Old Klaws Dragon *Old Watcher Dragon *Oni Dragon *Ophiuchus Dragon *Orca Dragon *Palm Dragon *Peace Dragon *Peppermint Dragon *Phantom Dragon *Pharaoh Dragon *Picnic Dragon *Plague Doctor Dragon *Portal Dragon *Powdered Dragon *Prime Chroma Dragon *Prime Eternal Dragon *Prime Void Dragon *Puffer Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Raindance Dragon *Ranunculus Dragon *Red Giant Dragon *Resolution Dragon *Ringbearer Dragon *Ripscale Dragon *Rising Sun Dragon *Romeo Dragon *Sailor Dragon *Sandstorm Dragon *Scandinavian Dragon *Scorch Dragon *Sea Monster Dragon *Serious Dragon *Shadow Dragon *Shadow Heart Dragon *Shaman Dragon *Shell Dragon *Skull Dragon *Skyshatter Dragon *Sky Giant Dragon *Skylord Dragon *Sled Dragon *Sniffles Dragon *Snow Owl Dragon *Snowbrute Dragon *Snowguide Dragon *Snowhound Dragon *Soulmate Dragon *Space Dragon *Spirit Warrior Dragon *Stark Might Dragon *Starstruck Dragon *Stellar Aurora Dragon *Sterling Silver Dragon *Storm8 Dragon *Sugar Skull Dragon *Summer Dragon *Sun Dragon *Sunwing Dragon *Super Dragon *Supreme Dragon *Sweater Dragon *Swedish Dragon *Teacher Dragon *Tectonic Dragon *The Dark One *Three Kings Dragon *Thunderlord Dragon *Topiary Dragon *Toxic Dragon *Trickster Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Troll Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Twin Star Dragon *Underlord Dragon *Venom Dragon *Vietnamese Dragon *Viridian Dragon *Voodoo Doll Dragon *Warmth Dragon *Waxwing Dragon *Wildheart Dragon *Winter Solstice Dragon *Wisdom Dragon *Wizard Dragon *Wooden Dragon *Yeti Dragon *Yule Dragon *Zen Dragon *Zeus Dragon Sound: Horse *Pegasus 2nd Dragon *Unicorn 2nd Dragon Sound: Wolf *Dire Wolf Dragon *Winterfang Dragon Notes *"Airy Cheerful" and "Classic Fearsome" sounds are the same in baby and juvenile form. The difference in sound comes up when dragons evolve into adult forms. Category:Trivia